1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a gearless transmission mechanism and a universal force transformer. The invention can be used with mechanical systems involving manual or automatic levers, where the angle of rotation is limited. The invention can also be installed with solenoid systems to manipulate the travel and force output of the solenoid.
2. Discussion of Art
Currently, when a significant force reduction system is needed in a small space a gear transmission system is used, such as in a transfer switch. With conventional transmission systems, the geometry of the transfer switch is restricted to the size requirement of the transmission design. Gear transmission systems that are currently available are large and have long lead times. In addition, many of the significant force reduction systems available today are not cost effective. In attempts to alleviate long lead times, systems having long linkage have been used to gain greater mechanical advantages, however, systems having this type of design occupy a large amount of space.
There is a need for a force reduction system that can flexibly manipulate input or output forces and rotational or linear movements while being compact and cost effective.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system with properties and characteristics that differ from those properties of currently available systems.